No te metas con los platos de Ginny
by maviherrero
Summary: James Sirius Potter vestido de niña, Albus Severus Potter bailando, Astoria Malfoy muerta, una película de My Little Pony en peligro y los platos de Ginny Potter han sido destruidos ¿podrá un maratón de Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place arreglarlo todo?


Ginny:- ¡ERAN MIS PLATOS FAVORITOS! ¡MIS PLATOS FAVORITOS!  
James:- lo sentimos mamá- susurró-  
Ginny:- ¡NI QUE LO SENTIMOS MAMÁ NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS! ¡POR LA BARBA SÚPER SEXY DE DOMBLEDOOR PORQUE QUIDICH VISTES COMO NIÑA JAMES SIRIUS!  
James:- ¡No lo hice yo! ¡Fue Mavi!  
Tori:- ¡HABLANDO DE MAVIRA! ¡JOVENCITA! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A ENVIAR UNA CARTA A DAPHNE DICIENDO QUE ESTOY MUERTA!  
Mavi:- en mi defensa….- abrió la boca para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar-  
Draco:- en este momento nos explicarán que sucedió  
Harry:- y como hiciste Mavi para el maquillaje de James, realmente parece mujer  
Tori:- es verdad, parece niña- dijo tocando su cara-  
Ginny:- ¡TENGO UN HIJO TRAVESTI! ¡LO QUE ME FALTABA! ¡QUE SIGUE! ¡ALBUS HACIENDO UN BAILE RIDICULO!

Y como por arte de magia, -que irónico-, comenzó a sonar una canción de Elvis Presley y Albus bajó deslizándose por el barandal de las escaleras, lo curioso es que por alguna razón solo llevaba una camisa blanca, unos boxers con la cara de Snape, gafas de sol negras y medias blancas hasta las rodillas, comenzó a bailar mientras gritaba y saltaba, al parecer no se percató de la presencia de los demás.

Mavi:- tosió falsamente-  
Albus:- giró blanco como un papel y paró la música- lindo día ¿no creen?- salió corriendo-

Ginny:- rarooooo, ahora niños, expliquen  
James:- verán…

Flash Back:  
James dormía en la cocina plácidamente, cansado de "estudiar" (jugar videojuegos, chatear con amigos, jugar quidich y ver porno) cuando Mavira entró, llevaba un conjunto de ropa extra y maquillaje en la mano, al ver a James sonrío malvadamente.

Mavi:- hola James- susurró en su oído- ¡James! ¡JAMES!- gritó pero el solo se quejó y siguió durmiendo- perfecto

Levantó su cabeza y comenzó con su maquillaje, primero lo pintó tipo "Guasón" pero no combinaba con el traje rosa, luego lo maquillo a lo Lordy Voldy pero el tono pálido era demasiado notable así que luego optó por maquillarlo al estilo Barbie Girl y quedó genial, luego lo vistió con magia.

Mavi:- wow, ese colorete te queda mejor a ti que a mi

James despertó de repente y se puso sobre la mesa en guardia…

James:- ¡No Albus! ¡No mi película de My Little Pony!- pero luego vio a Mavi mirándolo muerta de la risa- ah Mavi, hola, hello, Bonjour, ¿Qué te trae por acá?- dijo bajando de la mesa avergonzado-  
Mavi:- me quedaré a dormir esta noche con Scorp, papá y mamá irán al cine muggle  
James:- ¿a qué?  
Mavi:- a bañarse- dijo sarcástica y el azbache rodó los ojos- con que… My Little Pony  
James:- olvida eso- pasó las manos por su cara y al quitarla vio maquillaje- ¿y esto?

Él corrió a una alacena y se vio en el reflejo, para luego gritar como niña pequeña fan de Justin Bieber.

James:- ¿¡QUÉ ME HAS HECHO MAVIRA ASTRID MALFOY!?  
Mavi:- maquillaje, ¿no te gusta? ¿Qué opinas de tu atuendo?  
James:- ¡ESTO ES PEOR TODAVÍA!- dijo observando cómo iba vestido- ¡EL ROSA NI SIQUIERA ME COMBINA!  
Mavi:- pues en eso estoy de acuerdo, tal vez azul  
James:- ¡NI AZUL, NI NEGRO, NI MORADO, NI HIPOGRÍFOS! ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS MAVIRA!

Tomó lo primero que vio, uno de los platos favoritos de su madre y se lo lanzó a Mavi, con suerte ella lo esquivó.

Mavi:- jaja ¿quieres guerra? Guerra tendrás- río malvada y tomó otro plato-

¡PLOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡PLASH! ¡KIPS! ¡OPPA GANGMAN STYLE!

La cocina estaba llena de trozos de platos, solo uno quedaba bien, ambos se miraron fijamente desafiándose con la mirada y corrieron en cámara lenta hasta el plato…

James:- oye ¿Por qué corremos en cámara lenta?- ambos frenaron de repente-  
Mavi:- que se yo, ideas de la escritora  
James:- pues entonces…

Volvieron a correr en cámara lenta y tomaron el plato al mismo tiempo, empezaron a tironear de él y lo único que lograron fue lanzarlo a la puerta de la cocina dónde Astoria Malfoy Greengrass entraba dispuesta a despedirse de su hija…

Tori:- adiós Ma…- fue interrumpida por un plato volador- vi- cayó al suelo-  
Mavi:- ¡MATAMOS A MI MADRE!- gritó-

Fin del Flash Back…

Mavi:- y luego escribí una carta a la tía Daph  
James:- y eso fue básicamente lo que pasó…

Daphne:- entró por la puerta- ¡¿CUÁNDO ES EL FUNERAL?! ¡TENGO QUE DESPEDIRME DE MI HERMANA APROPIADAMENTE- vio a todos en el living- ha estás viva- le dijo a Astoria- pues ya que vine y me da flojera irme, ¿tienen palomitas? Oí que están dando un maratón de Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place en televisión


End file.
